Union Of Bavaria
Pre-Independent Bavaria The Union Of Bavaria was founded in 2017 with the body of government headed by the Interim President Henry Habsbacht, an integral part of the process of independence for Bavaria. In 2009, Germany granted the state of Bavaria large amounts of autonomy to brace for the potential economic crisis in Europe. Immediately following the decision, the Independence Party was founded with Henry Habsbacht being the chair person and representative for the party. In the house of parliament of Germany, the party endlessly fought for independence citing, "Germany has fallen down the pitfall of disgrace as our nation is no longer what it used to be. A great power." Series of peaceful protests and rallies were mainly held in Bavaria and Berlin to garner support for the independence movement. In 2017, the parliament in Germany granted the state of Bavaria full independence. Independent Bavaria During the process of independence, the Independence Party had sent out party representatives to other countries knowing that the path of independence was nearly complete. Most notably would be "The Munich Arm Accords", the selling of Sumatran arms to Bavaria to replace German weaponry in the army. As of now, the government is governed by an interim term, that will last until July 20th, in which a president and government body will be elected. Political Information The Union Of Bavaria's head of state is the President, elected from the populace utilizing a popular vote. When the country gained independence in 2017, party member Henry Habsbacht controversially took office though there were no formal elections to place him into office. The spot of Vice-President is elected by the House Of Commons instead of the populace. As of July 9th, 2017, the majority party that held 237 seats of 300 was "The Checkered Blue Party", renamed from "The Independence Party". The minority party that held 63 seats of 300 was "The Nationalist Front Party", a party that commonly follows the legacy that Nazi Germany has had in the past years. The President has a significant amount of power available at the ready, including the State of Emergency. The President has the capability in enacting this state if the House Of Commons votes in majority to pass this. If a State Of Emergency is granted, the House Of Commons is deemed void and all power is granted to the president. Many critics have claimed that this is a clear violation of all rights of citizens in Bavaria seeing that the president has the opportunity to violate freedoms granted to the populace. Military "Our checkered blues fight to the end, to the teeth, and to the depths of hell." Before the country achieved independence, the state had formed the "Bavarian National Guard", an armed national guard independent from the German Army (Bundeswehr). The main role of the National Guard was to safe guard all political buildings and preform duties that normal law enforcement would handle. The starting number of troops before independence was one division size of 15,000 combat ready troops and 3,000 reservists. After the move of independence, the size of the army bolstered in numbers jumping to around 35,000 combat ready troops in just a week, including the reserve numbers jumping to 15,000 in the same time span. The national guard was reformed into the "Bavarian Armed Forces", now having the capability in utilizing more heavy equipment such as the Leopard 2A7 and the UH-60 Blackhawk. Most military analysts believe that the armed forces are in no way capable in waging a conventional war with other foreign countries. Henry Habsbacht called for the laws of conscription to be enacted following the creation of Eurasian Pact. As a result of this new conscription law, all persons between the ages of 18-25 must serve in the military for a minimum time of 5 years. This is voided if the country enters into a state of war, in which conscripts enter into a tour of duty. Equipment Rifles - M16A1, M16A2, M16A3, M16A4, H&K G36, H&K G38, SR-71, SR-73 Submachine Guns - H&K MP7, H&K MP5 Machineguns - H&K MG4, Rheinmetall MG3, M2 Browning Anti-tank weaponry - Panzerfaust 3, EUROSPIKE, MILAN Vehicles - Leopard series tanks, Marder IFV, Puma IFV, TPz Fuchs APC, Enok Armored Vehicle, Mungo ESK MRAP, PzH 2000 Self Propelled Artillery, M1 Abrams series Air Vehicles - F/A 18 Super Hornet (planned), F-4 Phantom II, F-15 Eagle, Panavia Tornado, MiG 29 Category:Factions Category:Inactive Factions